BIODE will utilize the results of its Phase I research to develop (Phase II) and commercialize (Phase III) a totally new solid state biosensor technology for biological measurements. This technology is based upon the merging of two technologies: Triple Helix Nucleic Acid Probes with Acoustic Plate Mode (APM) micro sensors. Recent advances by BIODE in the design and operation of APM devices have resulted in a DNA hybridization sensor principle with excellent sensitivity (nanograms/milliliter), selectivity and temperature stability when used with a model probe system. BIODE has received further funding from the DOE to optimize the electrical properties of the device, as well as to attempt the direct electronic in situ sensing of a diagnostically significant DNA gene sequence: that which codes for the abundant late matrix antigen of Cytomegalovirus. A known short-coming of the previous work is the need to denature naturally-occurring dsDNA to single strands before the sensor is able to detect it. The current proposal addresses the issue of dsDNA detection via triple helix capture. The currently-funded DOE contract will provide BIODE with an extremely sensitive detection element and the proposed work will provide an improved technique for imparting selectivity to the device.